A Hogwarts Play
by HorcruxCharisma
Summary: What would happen if the professors at Hogwarts suddenly decided to create a play that involved the participation of different students from each House? See what happens when wizards start to act.  we do not own
1. The Cast List

**A Hogwarts Play:**

"**WHAT REALLY HAPPENS IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST"**

**C A S T**

Matthew Lewie….Neville Longbottom

Evanna Lanch…Luna Lovegood

Robert Ballison….Cedric Diggory

Daniel Radderdiff…..Harry Potter

James Pheltom…Fred Weasley

Olivia Pheltom…..George Weasley

Tom Pheltom…Draco Malfoy

Emma Claughtson…..Hermione Granger

Louis Cordickle…..Blaise Zabini

Bonnie Bright….Ginevra Weasley

Katie Lunger….Cho Chang

Rupert Grant….Ronald Weasley

Jesse Claver….Lavender Brown

Josh Herdass…..Gregory Goyle

Devon Murney…Seamus Finnigan

Jamie Mike…..Vincent Crabbe

Scarlett Burke…Pansy Parkinson

Alfred Ednocker….Dean Thomas

Tiana Benjilla…Angelina Johnson

Afshan Azure…..Padma Patil

Shefali Chowdy…Parvati Patil

Louis Doykus….Ernie Macmillan

(Villager # 1)…..Astoria Greengrass

(Villager #2)…...Daphne Greengrass

(Villager #3)…..Thoedore Nott

Directors….McGonagall and Snape


	2. Act 1, Scene 1: A Play at Hogwarts

**Act 1, Scene 1: A P l a y a t H o g w a r t s**

"Bloody hell!"

"They can't be serious!" Hermione Granger's eyes scanned the parchment in confusion. "A _play_?" This was utterly ridiculous! There were no times for plays! Voldemort was practically flaunting he was alive and ready to take over. Not to mention she had spells to learn and tests to study for! A play would put a strain on things beyond belief. She would know—she performed in small plays at her old muggle schools.

She hated them all.

Ron's face looked a bit pale. "I can't perform in a play! I can barely stay awake during Potions!"

Harry, worried his friend would possibly fall to the floor in a matter of seconds, began fanning Ron with the parchment he'd picked up from the Gryffindor common room floor. There were parchments scattered all along the floor with the cast list. Harry's name, of course, was on it. "Calm down, Ron." He spoke calmly, but inside his mind was racing with questions. "Maybe it's optional."

Hermione shook her head, "If it's optional, Harry, our names wouldn't already be listed." She stated logically.

Ginny, laughing at something she and Neville had been discussing, walked into the common room. She froze after seeing dozens of copies of parchments scattered all along the floor. "What's…going on?" She asked cautiously.

Neville bent down and picked up one of the parchments. "It's a list." He said aloud. Ginny stood on the tips of her toes to look at the parchment in Neville's hands.

"A cast list." Harry spoke, now reading back over the parchment in his own hands.

"A cast list?" Ginny questioned with a brow quirked.

"Hey," Neville had a small smile on his face. "I'm on the top!"

"That usually means you have the lead roll." Hermione informed him from her sitting place on the over stuffed couch.

Neville's smile faded instantly. The lead roll? There wasn't any possible way he could be the _lead_! Harry Potter had fought dragons and battled Voldemort—but he wasn't cast the lead roll? Instead, they had chosen him, Neville Longbottom, to play 'Matthew Lewie', the LEADING ROLL! Merlin, he could faint right now.

"What I want to know is _why_—why a play now? I don't think Hogwarts has ever had a play before…" Harry couldn't put the pieces together and by the looks Hermione made, she couldn't either.

"Maybe it's just a joke!" Ron offered with a failing-to-convince smile across his face. Everyone glanced over at him in silence. His face expression dropped, "Oh come on, guys! Fred and George must be up to this. It's the only explanation."

Hermione was the first to speak. "He has a fairly good point." She agreed. Deep down she could only hope it would help convince herself this play nonsense was just a practical joke done by the Weasley twins.

The lot joined in agreement.

This was just a joke.

* * *

><p>"A play?" Draco almost cried out in laughter. "What kind of joke is this?"<p>

Blaise Zabini chuckled and collapsed down on the Slytherin common room couch. "What's wrong with a little theatre action?" He had a hint of humor in his eyes as he looked over at Draco.

"Since when do _we_ have plays?" He said, a little coldly. This was just barbaric. A play—at Hogwarts? Did no one have morals anymore?

Pansy smiled and took a seat on the arm rest of the couch Draco was seated at. "Oh Draco, don't be so dull. It just gives us all the more time to spend together!" She purred.

Draco felt the pride in his pants grow cold. Flinching, he said, "Yes…what joy that'll be."

Blaise scratched his nose, doing his best to hide the laughter he held inside. Pansy already followed Draco around like a puppy dog, now they'd be in rehearsal together hours at a time. What more could an annoyed man ask for?

* * *

><p>Later that day, the students gathered in the Great Hall for lunch. Word of the play had spread like wildfire. Even the first years seemed confused. However some gave the impression they were excited. This made Ron even more nervous.<p>

"Seriously," He said in a whispered tone after hearing a conversation between two second year Hufflepuff kids. They mentioned Lavender Brown and Harry's name in the midst of their conversation. "I can't do this. The stress is killing me!" He wore his typical worried frown.

Hermione spooned some food onto her plate and reminded herself to breathe. "Ron, it's just a play." She told him calmly. "Besides, we don't even know if this play thing is real."

"If what's real?" Fred asked, taking a seat next to Hermione. George followed suit, sitting on the opposite side of her and began to prepare himself a plate for lunch.

Harry looked across the table at the twins. "Did you put the cast lists in our common room?" He asked then took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

George lifted a brow, "What cast lists—"

"—are you talking about?" Fred finished.

"Don't play daft," Hermione laughed nervously. "You put cast lists for a play in all the common rooms…" The palms of her hands began to sweat.

"We didn't put any cast lists anywhere." Fred replied after exchanging a look with his twin.

George nodded, "Why would we put casts lists in the common rooms?"

The twins looked at each other once more then shared a laugh. "That's rubbish!" Fred looked at Hermione as if _she_ were the one joking.

"Your names are on the list too…" Harry said and both sets of eyes shot at him like bullets.

Hermione handed George a list. "Oi, our names are on this!" He repeated what Harry had stated a minute ago. The joking expressions on the twins' faces had disappeared.

Fred snatched the parchment from around Hermione. "What in Godric's name are they doing on this list? We didn't sign up for any play!" He eyed the paper down.

"Oh, bloody hell." Ron shook his head. His frown had grown worse in the last few minutes. "I can't eat this. Harry, finish it for me." He slid his plate next to Harry.

Ginny made her way into the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron. "Did you hear?"

Harry shoved the plate back to Ron while looking over at Ginny. "Hear what, Ginny?"

"Luna over heard Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore talking about the cast lists and that they were going to give a speech about it today during lunch."

"Now we're listening to what Looney Lovegood says?" Ron questioned, appalled and looking directly at Ginny. "Gin, are you feeling alright?" He put a hand over her forehead but she instantly slapped it away.

"Ron, I'm fine. It's _you_ we should be worried about. Have you taken a good look at yourself in the past few hours?" Ginny rolled her eyes and continued on. "I think Luna's telling the truth. It's not as if she would make this up for no good reason."

Hermione nodded, "She's got a point."

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore stood at his seat.

The Great Hall grew silent fast, except for Neville who sneezed.

"I am sure you are all wondering why there were cast lists in your common rooms." His wise eyes wondered around the crowd before he continued. He defiantly had their full attention. "As you might have noticed, there has been some heavy tension between the houses of Hogwarts. This—has got to stop." Many students exchanged looks quickly. "We have devised a fun and simple way to conjoin houses in an activity that involves teamwork from _everyone_. Something this school has been lacking throughout the years."

"Harry…" Ron whispered shakily, leaning back a bit so Harry could hear.

Harry glanced at him. "Yeah?"

Ron swallowed and shook his head. "This wasn't a joke."

"So," Dumbledore gave a simple smile. "We are going to perform a play!" Several students' jaws dropped. "The other professors and I have chosen a few students to represent their houses in this production. Others will help with the props due to the fact we are trying this without too much magical help. This will all get us to try a little more muggle practices."

Draco felt his eye twitch at the last part. "_Great_." He spat. "I might as well be Granger." Glancing over at her from the side, he saw her expression wasn't much different from his own.

"Our rehearsals will be held by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape the majority of the time." McGonagall smiled with a hint of excitement in her posture. Snape, however, looked exactly the same.

"These rehearsals will also be at most random. They can occur at any time after breakfast and before dinner. I can assure you your lunch time will not be disturbed." Dumbledore finished his announcement with another simple smile.

Suddenly, the chosen students' scripts appeared in front of them.


	3. Act 1, Scene 2: Lunch & a Script

**Act 1, Scene 2: L u n c h & a S c r i p t **

"_Emma Claughtson_," Hermione read aloud once the Great Hall had gone back to its normal volume. "'_The romance-troubled teen dared by her friends to go into the forbidden forest along with her soon to be love-interest, Tom Feelum.'_" She re-read it once more in her head then placed the script back down onto the table, a bit harder than she expected.

Fred snickered, flipping through his script packet. "Tell me, 'Mione, who plays 'Tom Feelum'?"

All eyes were on her now. As many times as she had read over the cast list, she hadn't exactly _memorized_ it. Flipping to the front page was a copy of the cast and she ran her finger down the list of names until she came across 'Tom Feelum'. Across the dotted line was the student name—

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny's eyes widened. Ron chocked on his pumpkin juice after hearing that name. Harry, a bit baffled himself, patted Ron's back until he stopped coughing.

"Who was that you said, Gin?" Harry asked, not wanting to believe the words that had come from her mouth.

"Please, Harry, don't make her repeat it." Hermione pleaded, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. Of all people in this damn school and they had to pick the most incompatible one!

"Well," Fred's face had dropped. "You're not alone." He told Hermione in a flat tone of voice. "I play Draco's father." Despite the tragedy in the situation, it did make Hermione feel a bit better.

George's lips had gone dry. "And I play his mother!" This got them all and a few others looking at him.

"Now _that_ is rubbish." Fred shook his head and sighed while George stayed sitting in silence. "Just think of it this way, George, it'll really pull a fast one on mum!" Fred encouraged his twin to lighten up a bit.

George thought about it and smiled. "Maybe this play won't be so bad." He had been a bit disturbed at the roll he was given, but there were always new things to try in the joking world. Mum was sure to be surprised at this one.

"I play 'Rupert Grant' the scientist…" Ron had calmed down and cleared his throat. He read a little further into the information paragraph then stopped. Looking up at the group, he frowned and said, "My wife cheats on me with a priest—A PRIEST!"

"Ouch." Ginny said then looked over at Harry. "What about you, Harry? Who do you play?"

"'Daniel Radderdiff'," Harry answered, looking down to read his information paragraph. "A free spirited—" He paused and re-read the next word over again.

"A free spirited what, Harry?" Hermione asked smoothly and cautiously.

"He's…_'a free spirited nudist who believes vampires are horrible creatures and proves his beliefs by helping the main protagonist, Matthew Lewie, on the quest to save his true love and destroy the antagonist vampire that kidnapped her._'" Harry finished to a silent crowd.

"Did you say _nudist_?" Ron's brows knotted in horror.

Harry looked at Ron then back down at his script. "I need to talk to Dumbledore. This play thing is completely mad." His jaw had grown stern. Hermione nodded in agreement.

Luna took her script in her arms and began making her way to leave the Great Hall. She wasn't too hungry and wanted to find Neville who had also seemed to have left early. The Lovegood girl couldn't help but smile as she did so. She'd never been the star in a play before.

Coming across Harry and the others, she stopped. "Hello everyone," Luna greeted in her usual dazed tone. Before anyone could reply, Luna spotted a script in front of them all. "Oh! You're in the play too?" They all nodded, some with hesitation. "It's quite exciting, isn't it?"

There were glares shot her way, but she failed to realize.

"I don't think you fully understand what's going to happen, Luna. This play is going to be a complete disaster!" Ron told her. He hadn't meant to be rude, but Ginny thought otherwise and swatted his arm. "Hey! Maybe you've been spending a little too much time with Hermione, Gin, but I would really like it if you didn't hit me in my fragile state!" He exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Hermione questioned, the same time Fred and George said, "_Fragile state_?"

Meanwhile, things over at the Slytherin table weren't going any better.

"Oh, Draco," Pansy had a wide grin on her face. "We are going to get to work together all the time! Isn't this just the best thing that's happened at Hogwarts?" One of her hands was rested on Draco's thigh, while the other held the script. She really had no sense when it came to personal space.

Draco shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He hadn't taken one look at his script. This whole thing was stupid. He'd have a serious talk with Dumbledore later. This play would get in the way of serious things he was required to do. Therefore, there was no reason to look at the stupid script. He would never give into the curiosity begging to peek inside just a bit…they were just words, right?

Pansy's hand interrupted his thoughts abruptly. "For Salazar's sake, Parkinson." Rolling his eyes, Draco caught her adventurous hand before it went too far in the right, yet so very wrong, direction.

"What's the matter, mate?" Blaise asked, sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle who also looked a bit confused with his attitude.

There was silence for a moment.

"I think I'll have a talk with Dumbledore later." Draco spoke smoothly. The four looked at him with undivided attention. "See what's really going on."

* * *

><p>Neville walked slowly, a faint hand on his stomach. So the play wasn't a prank. What was he going to do? He didn't know how to act in a play! All this play stuff was getting to his stomach. If he hadn't left the Great Hall who knows where his lunch would have ended? Defiantly not in his intestines, he knew that much.<p>

Taking a seat on one of the hallway benches, Neville heard a humming noise from around the corner. It was soft and had a sweet ring to it.

As the song grew louder, he spotted Luna Lovegood skipping down the hall in his direction. Her long white-blonde curls bounced behind her while she hummed, oblivious to the world. A small smile grew on Neville's lips.

"Oh, hello there, Neville!" Luna stopped once she noticed him sitting there.

Neville parted his lips to speak then closed them again. He hated stuttering; however, it was something he couldn't escape when talking to Luna. "Hi, Luna…" He managed quickly.

"I was looking for you." She said calmly.

"Me?" Neville felt his heart speed up a bit. "Why?"

Luna nodded, "Yes. I wanted to talk to you about the play." Her icy blue eyes caught his in a matter of seconds.

_She's in the play? _Neville thought to himself. He thought back to when he read over the cast list. Luna's name was right under his. Did that mean…

"I'm the leading female role." She said in the same calm tone.

"T-that's great, Luna!" Neville congratulated her shakily. _Oh great!_ She was the lead female roll! That would only mean she was going to be entwined with his roll! _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no_! This was too much! His mind was on overload—he needed to lie down.

Luna smiled, "Thank you, Neville." She took a seat next to him and looked forward. "You're the leading male roll, aren't you?" She asked, still looking forward.

Licking his dry lips, Longbottom nodded. "Yes…" Luna was sitting pretty close to him. He didn't mind, of course. Just a thought.

"That's wonderful!" Luna smiled over at him. Her smile soon faded when she realized how pail he looked. "Neville, you don't look too well." She stood and took one of his hands in hers.

Neville felt the heat rise to his cheeks instantly. Oh dear Merlin!

"We should get you to the infirmary." Luna told him as he stood, over towering her with his tall framed body. Once he nodded in agreement, she began to lead the way gracefully. Her hand never left his.

* * *

><p>That evening, Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office before dinner. However, there was already somebody there.<p>

Before entering, Harry could hear the sharp voice of Draco Malfoy. He was clearly irritated.

"Professor, this play is completely unnecessary!" He debated. "There is no time for a play. What about our studies? And quidditch?"

Harry found himself in a bit of an agreement with Malfoy. There really wasn't a strong need for the play. Sure, the houses could use some getting along and what not—but was _now_ really such a good time?

Draco continued, "Is there even a real reason we are having this play? I mean—"

"Of course," Dumbledore cut in. "To combine the houses in an event that does not involve rivalry. We must all work together as one to create a master piece. As do the colors work together to create a piece of art, Mister Malfoy."

"Professor," Harry decided to step in, only to get a silent glare from Malfoy.

"Oh, hello, Mister Potter." Dumbledore greeted. "What brings you here? Dinner is going to start soon."

Harry took his greeting as permission to completely walk into the office. "I was actually here to talk about the play with you…" Draco looked half pleased he wasn't the only one here to discuss the situation.

"Is that so?" The bearded man folded his hands in his lap. "Well, everyone is entitled to an opinion, Mister Potter. What's on your mind?"

Harry glanced over at Malfoy before stating his own opinions. "Well, Professor, I just don't see the need for such a project that requires so much attention and skills many of us don't have here at Hogwarts."

Draco stood quietly and listened to Scar-Head speak his mind. Usually, he'd be the first to interject Potter's opinions in a situation like this. However, in this particular case—Draco would make an exception. Especially if it meant he won.

"With the problems going on outside of school, the stress of a play might just cause even more problems…" Harry drifted his sentence off, not sure he was wording it quite right. He respected Dumbledore. The last thing he possibly wanted was to make it seem as if he thought the professor had made the wrong decision.

After a moment of thinking it through, Dumbledore spoke with a calm even tone. "You make fine points, indeed, Mister Potter." He looked over at Draco, "As do you, Mister Malfoy." Both boys shared a look that didn't last long then looked back at the head master who continued speaking. "However, have you ever thought of the positive side of this play?"

There was silence and the old man gave a small laugh.

"This play might seem like a horrible thing—but may I remind you there is always a brighter side to things." He spoke, hoping they were hearing. "We as a whole are more vulnerable if we don't make an effort to get along. This play might cause a lot of things, but I can easily say there are many good things in that lot. By making this play, we will all learn to get along with each other. Even in the most bazar situations. As it may seem, Mister Potter, the situation out side of the school isn't quite as _sane_ as we'd hope, correct? All the more reason to give this a go!"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir." He understood now what Dumbledore was getting at. Not only was this play helping everyone get a long a better, but they'd get to know each other better. If everyone stood together and worked as one, Voldemort wouldn't be as powerful against them all.

Draco cursed under his breath. The old man was defiantly smarter than most. There was no way the play was going to be called off if this was just some fun way of teaching a bunch of blithering idiots to join forces in the long run.

Dumbledore smiled, "I believe its time for dinner."


	4. Act 1, Scene 3: Suprises

**Act 1, Scene 3: S u p r i s e s **

"Somebody please tell me yesterday was a dream." Mumbled Ginny, close to the end of breakfast the next day.

Hermione sighed, "I wish I could..."

Suddenly, all the food from the tables vanished into thin air and replaced with their scripts.

Ron's face went cold. "Hey! I was still eating that!" He grumbled with a full mouth of eggs and bacon. Confused and a bit irritated, Ron lifted his cup of orange juice to his mouth.

"Everyone!" McGonagall stood with a small smile pursed on her lips. "It's time for the very first rehearsal!"

Within seconds, Ron's orange juice was splattered across Ginny's face across the table. "Ron! You stupid git!" She shrieked, frozen in an embarrassment.

"Rehearsal now?" Ron frowned frantically. "Harry! Didn't you talk to Dumbledore last night? I thought this play thing was over!"

Harry swallowed, "Uh...well, about that..." He began. "I _did_ talk to him and...I didn't mention it at dinner because I kind of agree with him..." This was rewarded with several deathly glares and confused expressions.

"Hurry now, children!" Professor McGonagall gestured with her hands for everyone to hurry. "All students that did not receive a script may continue on like a normal day. As for our stars—please join me in the front with your scripts for roll call!"

Ginny hurried back to her room to change, getting several looks from the first years due to her orange juice covered appearance.

Ron felt bad, but at the moment the tips of his ears were growing quite red as he made his way to the front behind Harry and Hermione.

As the cast stood in a sloppy line for roll, the Great Hall cleared out slowly, leaving the professors and stars to their business.

"Now! Severus, would you please?" She said with a quaint smile, looking at Professor Snape.

Reluctantly, Snape gave a low sigh under his breath and cast a transformation spell on the Great Hall. The room transformed into a theater with a magnificent stage where the professors sat during eating hours. The tables vanished and were replaced with rows of red cushioned seats.

"Brilliant!" Hermione said in awe. Harry nodded in agreement, highly impressed as well.

"Alright!" McGonagall clasped her hands together then smiled. "After I take the cast roll, you all have a few minutes to look over your scripts then we'll start with scene one with Matthew, Evanna, Tom and Emma!" She instructed with a hint of excitement.

The remaining professors had now piled down the stage stairs and off to their classes, besides McGonagall and Snape who were in charge of the play with their classes being taken care of by some of the other professors.

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley?" McGonagall looked around the chattering crowd for the girl but saw no sign of her.

"She went to change, Professor." Harry glanced at Ron then back at McGonagall.

"Very well." She nodded her head once then continued on. "Cedric? Cedric Diggory?"

Everyone turned to the Professor.

"Diggory? Oi! Isn't he dead?" Fred questioned.

"No."

All eyes turned to a Cedric Diggory walking through the Great Hall doors. He appeared in his robes and uniform like everyone else, but there was a certain difference to his eyes. They were...golden yellow. His skin...was icy pail too.

"How?" Ron demanded. Merlin, he was losing his mind!

Hermione shook her head. _Impossible_, she thought. "When?" (Hermione)

Body growing completely still, Harry breathed, "Where?"

Draco's lips twisted in disgust. "WHY?"

Snape turned his head with a flip of his raven hair, "Milkshakes?"

Cedric rolled his eyes, "It's a long story..." He made his way up the stage and stood with a script in his hand. Cedric ignored the ghastly looks he received from them. Even Cho, his ex, looked shaken down to her ankles.

There was a sudden dead silence before a blast of music rang through the theater. "_My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard—_"

"Severus!" McGonagall snapped her head in his direction, as he sat in the front row silently.

"My apologies." He confessed tightly, stopping the music.

Fred and George exchanged an awkward confused look. Shrugging, they turned their attention back to Cedric.

"At any rate," McGonagall gave a smile. "I'm glad you decided to show up, Mister Diggory."

Cedric smiled politely and shifted awkwardly near the other students in the line, waiting till roll was over.

Once roll had ended and Professor McGonagall took a seat next to Snape for the time being while the students went over their scripts, Ron took a moment to scan the cast list and search for his cheating wife.

"Lavender?" He questioned, looking around. "Oh dear, God." Behind him, he heard a snicker.

"Got yourself a Lavender Brown, huh, Weasel-Face?" Draco joked, his usual gang standing their ground behind him.

Harry stood next to Ron with a stern look on his face. Draco ignored that challenge and turned his attention back to his script like nothing had been said.

Blaise had been looking at his cast list when he noticed Granger's name across from the girl Draco's character was supposed to be in love with.

"Mate," Blaise held a sharp whisper. "You got Granger!"

Draco heard glass shatter from a mile away. "What?" He shot back. "What did you say, Zabini?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I'm telling you exactly what the script says." He said flatly, unphased by Draco's reaction. "You. Got. Granger." Blaise held the list in front of Draco's face by two fingers.

Grabbing it, Draco read the names until he saw Granger's next to his and across from the girl he was paired with in the play. "No..."

Ginny finished changing and made her way back down to the Great Hall. Opening the doors, she saw it had been changed into a beautiful theater. Her view of the marvelous creation was abruptly disturbed by shouting and yelling coming from the stage up front.

She sped up her pace and passed McGonagall and Snape discussing the topic of milkshakes from the muggle world.

On stage:

Ron was being attacked by Lavender Brown who seemed to crave his face at the moment, Harry was trying to help the best he could with the situation—but was obviously failing.

Draco was awfully quiet while Hermione stood next to Cho who seemed to be telling her something to calm her down.

Neville and Luna seemed to be having a nice conversation about Nargels and plants.

Crabbe and Goyle...well Ginny couldn't see exactly where they were or what they had been doing—but from what she caught a glimpse of...she was glad she didn't know what they might have or might have not been up to.

Without looking at anyone else, a boy stood on a chair in the center of the crazy crowd and shouted, "EVERYBODY QUIET!"

Ginny froze with shock and confusion. Was that...no, it couldn't be...Cedric Diggory?


End file.
